An Embedded Operating System (EOS) refers to an operating system for an embedded system, and is a widely applied piece of system software due to its high real-time characteristic, high specialty, operational convenience and easiness, and other advantages. At present, the embedded operating system is generally categorized into a multi-thread embedded operating system, a multi-process and multi-thread embedded operating system, and a virtualized embedded operating system.
In the prior art, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) can only run one of a plurality of embedded operating systems, but can not run more than one of them concurrently, so the use of only a single CPU can not accommodate application scenarios with different demands, and consequently can not be applicable to a number of application scenarios, thus degrading the operability and the performance thereof in use.